Kiso Yoshiyasu
Kiso Yoshiyasu (本多 忠勝?, August 17, 2016 – Current) is a Japanese samurai, general (and later a daimyō) of the Sengoku period on Roblox, who serves Imagawa Yoshimoto. Kiso Yoshiyasu was one of the Imagawa Blue Heart Generals along with Sessai Taigen, Asahina Yasutomo and Iio Noritsura. Biography A native originally from Mikawa Province. Kiso Yoshiyasu was born as "Toru" to a peasant ashigaru farmer known as "Yaemon." From being of peasant birth, Toru as a child worked the fields until the age of 13. When the sengoku period broke out, he was forced to take up arms to defend Mikawa from the warlord Imagawa Yoshimoto. Imagawa Yoshimoto was the ruler of suruga, and totomi provinces, and was marching to capture Mikawa. Toru and his father and 4000 other peasants formed a defense army until the leadership of a Ronin named "Tachibana Muneharu." Muneharu was released from service when his master was killed by Yoshimoto 3 years ago, and now Muneharu was out to make a name for himself and enact revenge. Muneharu's army put up a good fight but could not hold out against the forces of Imagawa Yoshimoto who brought an overwhelming 12,000 soldiers to capture the province. Toru watched as his father was stabbed to death by a Imagawa Samurai, and his head was slowly taken off. At this point, Toru charge the samurai with his Yari and was able to overcome him and kill him. Toru after seeing his father headless, reluctantly charged a rank of solders of Imagawa, and overpowered them, causing them to fall back.Within the distance, the great warlord himself, Imagawa Yoshimoto saw him. Yoshimoto had his personal detachment of Guards capture Toru, and imprison him. Toru's life was spared, and was actually asked to join the Imagawa army. Toru still angry about the death of his father, reluctantly refused. Toru was then pressured under the threat of death to either serve or die, and remarkably, Toru says he would rather die. For the respect that Toru saw for his fathers death, Yoshimoto eventually talked Toru down, and into joining, offering him the position of a sandal bearer, which at that time was a very honorable position. Toru would eventually work his way up to Samurai, at this point, he changed his name to Shigemaru Terumasa. Military Career Shigemaru would have his first command at the Siege of Kiyosu, as Yoshimoto was trying to capture the lands of Oda. Oda Nobunaga would eventually submit to the Imagawa, and join him on his conquest. This was only due to Shigemaru talking Oda down with his great negotiating skills. For this, Shigemaru was promoted to General, and would see to more commands later in his career. Daimyo Imagawa Yoshimoto would try to exert his power into the Shinano region, and this would be Kiso's greatest moment. With many warlords and clans within the Shinano region, Yoshimoto wrestled for control. Kiso Yoshiyasu would eventually be the first general to capture land even before Yoshimoto himself could. For this, Yoshimoto presented him the fief that he captured, which would be Matsumoto Domain of Shinano Province (70,000 Koku) At this point, Shigemaru would change his name to Kiso Yoshiyasu, and succeed the Kiso Clan. Holdings Kiso Yoshiyasu showed dominance over the other Daimyo is Shinano. After the long struggle under the short Ii Shogunate, Kiso Yoshiyasu along with Oda Nabunaga and Imagawa Yoshimoto took South Shinano from Ii control. KIso Yoshiyasu had held the province of Mino in his early years as a Daimyo. Soon after his capture of Mino, Kabu Nato granted him the Province of Mikawa, as a gift of mutual friendship. Soon after the fief of Mikawa was given to him, the raging Ii Shogunate moved in and captured the Matsamuno Castle. He had moved all of his forces there; to his newly set up castle, but that would not stop the Shougun Ii from tearing him apart.